Monopole antennas are well known examples of small bandwidth moderate sized omnidirectional aerials. The previous art has attempted to expand the bandwidth and performance characteristics of monopole antennas to a variety of methods such methods include fierce widening of the monopole element and shortening the element to a ground plane what is needed is a new way to produce a high-performance monopole with a short and tight, wide bandwidth and ease of production.